Kocia grypa i owczarki szetlandzkie
by Will Cole
Summary: Urodziny Yoh i Hao zbliżają się wielkimi krokami. Co będzie, gdy pewna złośliwa Autorka postanowi w ramach prezentu zrobić im głupi kawał? Yoh się cieszy, Hao jest wkurzony, a Marco próbuje bawić w szpiega./Jeśli szukacie sensownej i spójnej fabuły, to wiedzcie, że tutaj jej nie znajdziecie.


**Will:** Napisane z okazji ostatnich urodzin bliźniaków, sto lat chłopaki! ^.^

* * *

Yoh spacerował sobie po Patch Village pogwizdując, witając się z każdym znanym mu szamanem – czyli z mniej-więcej połową przechodniów – i po prostu ciesząc się życiem, jak każda osoba, która miała ćwiczenia Anny za sobą i mogła rozkoszować się resztą dnia. Jak to w wiosce położonej na środku pustyni bywa, świeciło słońce, ptaszki śpiewały, a hamburgery sypały się z nieba. A może to była promocja u Silvy? Zresztą, nie ważne. Grunt, że hamburgery były, a skąd się brały to już zupełnie inna para kaloszy.

-Hej, Yoh!- zawołał Manta, który zauważył przyjaciela na ulicy i razem z Tamao podszedł bliżej, żeby się przywitać.

-Cześć wam.- Młody Asakura odpowiedział im uśmiechem.

-Coś się stało, Yoh?- zapytała Tamao.- Promieniejesz.- powiedziała i sama się uśmiechnęła, bo jak tu inaczej odpowiedzieć na widok takiej rozradowanej mordki.

Yoh w sumie nie wiedział skąd wziął się jego znacznie odbiegający od normy dobry humor. Cieszył się i tyle. Może miało to coś wspólnego ze zbliżającymi się urodzinami, które zapowiadały się na najlepsze w jego życiu – w końcu miał przyjaciół, z którymi mógł świętować. Ale raczej nie chodziło tylko o to, bo już od dłuższego czasu czuł się dziwnie pełen energii. Przebiegł czterdzieści okrążeń wokół Patch i zmęczył się o połowę mniej niż zwykle – nawet Anna była w szoku.

Zanim Yoh zdążył się odezwać pojawili się jeszcze Ren i Horo, którzy byli na tyle blisko, że usłyszeli wypowiedź Tamamury i nie mogli jej nie skomentować.

-Brakuje mu jeszcze tylko pary psich uszu i ogona, a wyglądałby całkiem jak zadowolony cocker spaniel.

-Ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne, Krótkomajtku.- odparł na to Horo i obaj chłopcy zaczęli nawzajem piorunować się wzrokiem.

Yoh natomiast zainteresowała inna kwestia.

-Dlaczego akurat cocker spaniel?- zapytał, naprawdę zainteresowany i obdarzył skołowanego Rena pytającym spojrzeniem.

-Właśnie.- przytaknął Manta.- Yoh to bardziej taki owczarek szetlandzki. Ewentualnie bigiel.

-Może być i chihuahua, ale na pewno nie cocker spaniel!- Horo zupełnie nie czaił jak wyglądają owczarki szetlandzkie, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu w dorzuceniu swoich trzech groszy do rozmowy.

Ren nie bardzo wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc zamiast wdawać się w dyskusje prychnął, odwrócił się i odszedł, czyli mówiąc prościej – strzelił focha, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Chyba znowu będzie musiał wrócić do lektury „Jak być wrażliwym człowiekiem?", bo kontakty towarzyskie nie szły mu najlepiej ostatnimi czasy.

* * *

-Martwię się o mistrza Hao.- powiedziała ni z tego ni z owego Mati.- Ostatnio jest jakiś… nieobecny.

Zaczęła ten temat tak nagle, że pozostałym dziewczynom z Hanagumi chwilkę zajęło zanim zrozumiały o czym właściwie mówi ich koleżanka.

Kanna po namyśle przytaknęła.

-Zachowuje się dziwnie, to prawda.

Całej trójce od razu przypomniała się sytuacja sprzed tygodnia, kiedy znalazły swojego mistrza drzemiącego na drzewie w środku dnia. Co więcej, to się powtarzało.

-Może cierpi na bezsenność, albo śnią mu się koszmary.- zasugerowała rudowłosa.

-Mistrzowi Hao? No coś ty.- odezwała się po raz pierwszy Mari.

-A nawet jeśli, to byłby raczej zmęczony i smutny, a nie rześki jak poranek.- dorzuciła Kanna, pokazując ruchem głowy na Hao, który szedł przez obóz w towarzystwie Opacho i beztrosko się do niej uśmiechał. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że humor długowłosego jest tylko udawany.

Dziewczyny wydały z siebie długie "Hmmmm", ale nie udało im się wymyślić żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia zachowania chłopaka, więc dały sobie spokój. W końcu, to mistrz Hao, co by się nie działo na pewno sobie z tym poradzi. Chwilę później zauważył je Luchist, który czuł się w obowiązku do tymczasowego zastąpienia nieobecnego duchem Hao i dziewczyny zostały zagonione do ćwiczeń.

Sam Hao nie bardzo wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Czy może raczej nie zdawał sobie tego sprawy. Dopiero później zauważył, że ma coraz silniejsze ciągoty do spacerowania na dużych wysokościach, a że wieżowców w Patch nie uświadczysz to większość czasu spędzał w lesie przy wiosce lub nad pustynnym wąwozem. Nie miał ochoty na żadne napoje poza mlekiem, a ryba nagle wskoczyła na listę jego ulubionych dań. Bardzo ciężko było mu zasnąć w nocy za to w dzień ucinał sobie drzemki bez przerwy. Raz przez głowę przeszła mu tragiczna myśl, że może jego lenistwo świadczy o tym, że upodabnia się do swojego brata i skończy jako wiecznie głodny optymista o zbyt wielkim poziomie pozytywnego nastawienia do społeczeństwa, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Widocznie nie było z nim aż tak źle, więc postanowił to po prostu olać. Może to jakiś dziwny etap dojrzewania, o którym wcześniej nie miał pojęcia? Chociaż to mało prawdopodobne, przechodził ten dziwny okres już dwa razy w swoich poprzednich wcieleniach i jakoś nigdy nie zmieniały mu się preferencje żywieniowe.

A zresztą, póki jego dziwne zachowanie nie stanowiło zagrożenia dla niego lub jego uczniów, to pewnie nie było to nic czym warto by się przejmować.

Zmienił zdanie, kiedy obudził się rankiem piątego maja, a przy próbie wstania z łóżka jego nogi zaplątały się w długi, brązowy ogon.

Jego krzyk był słyszalny nawet w samym wymiarze Króla Duchów.

-CO TO MA BYĆ?!

* * *

Głośny śmiech rozniósł się echem po sanktuarium, gdy tylko dotarł do niego głos Hao. Wysoki chłopak o czarnych, przydługich włosach westchnął z zażenowaniem opierając się o jeden z filarów.

-Will, czy ty naprawdę musisz robić im kawały na każde ich urodziny?- Shun spojrzał na szesnastolatkę zanoszącą się śmiechem na podłodze.

-W dodatku za wszystkie zawsze obrywam ja!- pożalił się olbrzymi, niebieskawy słup światła, z daleka przypominający jogurt homogenizowany.

Will zareagowała jeszcze większym napadem wesołości niż poprzednio, teraz niemal dusząc się śmiechem. Zaczęła uspokajać się dopiero po kilku minutach i powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, oddychając jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu i co chwilę jeszcze chichrając się pod nosem.

-Lepiej ci już?- zapytał Shun, kucając przy blondynce, żeby pomóc jej wstać.

-Brzuch mnie boli.- jęknęła ze śmiechem.

-To mnie akurat nie dziwi.

-Kręci mi się w głowie.- Mimo tych wszystkich dolegliwości nadal się śmiała jak ktoś, kto właśnie uciekł z zakładu dla obłąkanych.

-Tak, tak.- westchnął tylko Kazami, po czym przerzucił sobie Will przez ramię jak worek z ziemniakami i zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

-Ej!- krzyknął za nimi Król Duchów.- A ja?! Nie możecie mnie tak zostawić!

Ale Will tylko pomachała mu łapką na pożegnanie i zaraz potem zniknęli w portalu. Szkoda, że konsystencja Króla Duchów nie pozwalała mu na zalanie się łzami, bo właśnie na to miał najbardziej ochotę, kiedy wyobraził sobie żądnych zemsty bliźniaków…

* * *

Czy może raczej żądnego zemsty Hao, bo Yoh nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar brać odwet za cokolwiek. Stał przed lustrem i próbował tak założyć słuchawki na głowę, żeby z niej nie spadły, co wcale nie było łatwym zadaniem, kiedy miało się na niej sterczące psie uszy.

Wtem do mieszkania wpadła Anna, ciągnąc za sobą zdezorientowanego Rena.

-Powiesz mi wreszcie o co ci chodzi?!- warknął, piorunując Annę wzrokiem. Chłopak był zirytowany, w ogóle nie wiedział co się dzieje i dlaczego ta wariatka bez żadnego słowa wyjaśnienia wyciągnęła go z lokum jego drużyny, gdy tylko otworzył jej drzwi.

Odpowiedziała podobnym spojrzeniem, może odrobinkę bardziej przerażającym.

-O to…- zaczęła zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi, żeby odgrodzić się od wzroku ciekawskich przechodni.- ŻE WYKRAKAŁEŚ!

-Co niby wykrakałem?!

Yoh dał sobie spokój ze słuchawkami – zawiesił je na szyi – i wszedł do przedpokoju, żeby przywitać się z przyjacielem.

-Cześć, Ren.

Ren spojrzał na młodego Asakurę i skamieniał. Nie wiedział co zdumiało go bardziej – uśmiech na twarzy Yoh, który był niemal tak szeroki, że sięgał od jednego ucha do drugiego, czy kudłaty ogon, który merdał za jego plecami.

Młody Tao natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę Anny i spojrzał na nią z przestrachem.

-To prawdziwe?!- zapytał, pokazując palcem na szatyna.

-Niestety.- westchnęła Kyoyama.- W dodatku nie wiemy jak się tego pozbyć.

-Gdzie Manta?

-Przeszukuje Internet.

-Może w tajnych dokumentach mojej rodziny będzie jakaś wzmianka-

-Nie ma, tam już sprawdzał.- zgasiła go.

-Aha, to w takim razie… Czekaj, a skąd znał hasło?!

-Masz na myśli enter?

-Komu jeszcze powiedzieliście?!

-Nikomu, co nie zmienia faktu, że wszyscy je znają, Ren -,-

-Ale-

-Przepraszam.- wtrąciła cichutko Tamao.

Ren i Anna spojrzeli na nią pytająco, średnio zadowoleni, że ktoś im przerywa.

-A gdzie tak właściwie jest Yoh?- zapytała dziewczyna, momentalnie spalając buraka. Dlaczego? To już tylko ona mogła wiedzieć.

Niemniej, Yoh faktycznie zniknął – słuchanie narzeczonej i przyjaciela znudziło go już na samym początku, więc po prostu sobie wyszedł, kiedy oni byli zajęci sobą.

* * *

Hao chodził w kółko między drzewami, próbując połączyć się z tą durnowatą jędzą, zwaną Autorką, a im dłużej czas oczekiwania na połączenie się przedłużał, tym bardziej był wkurzony.

To musiała być ona, nikt inny nie miałby tyle odwagi – tudzież nie byłby wystarczająco głupi -, żeby wywinąć JEMU taki numer. Nabrał jeszcze większej pewności, gdy usłyszał jej zadowolony głos z dzwonka wyroczni.

-Haloo~?- zanuciła, przeciągając samogłoski.

-TY!

-Nie _ja_ , tylko dom publiczny Czysta Rozkosz w alei Czerwonych Latarni. Jeśli nastąpiła pomyłka proszę ponownie wybrać nume-

-Daruj sobie, Will. I gadaj co zrobiłaś?!

-Ee? A zrobiłam coś?

Hao prychnął z oburzeniem – przy czym sam się zdziwił, że jest w stanie wydobywać z siebie takie dźwięki. Ta dziewczyna po prostu uwielbiała doprowadzać go do białej gorączki, a przy tym tak doskonale udawała głupiutką i niewinną, że gdyby jej nie znał to pewnie by uwierzył.

-Will, ja mam uszy.- powiedział.- Kocie uszy i ogon.- dodał szybko, przeczuwając, że jej odpowiedź może brzmieć jakoś w stylu „Hao, wiem, że nie chodziłeś nigdy na biologię, ale tak się składa, że ludzie posiadają jedną parę uszu i nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, więc nie panikuj!".

-OYA~!- pisnęła tak głośno, że odruchowo odsunął urządzenie jak najdalej od swojej twarzy.- Musisz przesłać mi zdjęcie!

Hao westchnął głęboko, w myślach liczając od jednego do dziesięciu. Kiedy był przy ósemce udało mu się jako-tako uspokoić i powtrzymał olbrzymią chęć sfajczenia otaczającego go lasu. Chociaż było blisko.

-Posłuchaj, Will. Nie wiem, jak, ale masz to natychmiast odkręcić inaczej twoja kariera zawodowa skończy się zanim się jeszcze zaczęła.- zagroził poważnie, licząc, że to odniesie jakiś skutek.

Nie odniosło.

-Pff! A kto by mi zabronił otworzyć poradnię psychologiczną w świecie duchów? Tam dopiero miałabym tłumy zakompleksionych szajbusów do leczenia!

-Will…- zaczął złowróżbnym tonem, ale dziewczyna ucięła go jednym zdaniem:

-Nawet gdybym chciała pomóc ci z twoją kocią grypą, to nie mogę, sorki, nawet Autorki nie są wszechmocne, a teraz sorry, muszę kończyć, na razie, pa!

Następnym, co Hao usłyszał było charakterystyczne pikanie przerwanego połączenia.

-Kocia grypa?- powiedział sam do siebie, kręcąc z politowaniem głową nad niedorozwinięciem umysłowym dziewczyny.- Tylko ona mogła wymyślić coś tak durnego.

-Cześć Hao!

Głos Yoh rozniósł się echem po lesie za plecami długowłosego, który westchnął nader dramatycznie i przyłożył rękę do czoła gdyż tylko tak mógł wyrazić swoje totalne zdołowanie.

-Tylko jego mi jeszcze brakowało.- wybełkotał pod nosem. Nie był w najlepszej formie - mowa tu oczywiście o tej chorej transformacji, która go dopadła. Planował zniknąć gdzieś na jakiś czas i liczyć, że samo mu przejdzie, tak jak powiedziała ta mała menda (Co z tego, że teoretycznie jestem już od niego starsza? xD), a tu jak na złość musiał się napatoczyć jego kochany braciszek.

 _Już bym wolał, żeby to był Marco – jemu przynajmniej mógłby bez oporów spuścić łomot._

Hao odwrócił się w stronę brata. Miał na końcu języka pytanie „co ty tu robisz?", ale słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył twarz Yoh. Czy może raczej to, co było odrobinę wyżej. A na widok ogona wręcz się owymi słowami zadławił.

-Ty… też?- wykrztusił z siebie po kilku sekundowym milczeniu.

Yoh zastrzygł uszami – niebiosa, jak to wyglądało! – i błysnął zębami w szerokim uśmiechu, który musiał być spowodowany iście bezcennym wyrazem twarzy u Hao.

-No. Po twojej minie wnioskuję, że ty też nie wiesz, co się z nami stało?- zapytał Yoh, ale bynajmniej nie wyglądał jakby przejmował się swoim wyglądem.

-Podejrzewam.- Długowłosy westchnął, wyklinając w myślach durne pomysły Autorki.- Nie wiem, za to, jak się tego badziewia pozbyć.- powiedział, piorunując wzrokiem swój własny ogon - wyginał się w lewo i prawo, jakby zupełnie nie podlegając woli Hao, który wolałby, żeby się nie ruszał i broń Boże nie pokazywał na oczy.- Nie mam ochoty siedzieć w lesie i tylko czekać bezczynnie aż to przejdzie.

-W lesie?- Yoh przekrzywił głowę.- Czemu miałbyś siedzieć w lesie? Nie możesz wrócić do obozu?

-Moi uczniowie nie mogą zobaczyć mnie w takim stanie.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo nie!- uciął temat Hao. Gdyby pokazał się teraz Luchistowi i reszcie straciłby cały szacunek, którym go darzyli.

Yoh nic mu na to nie odpowiedział – chyba myślał, a przynajmniej wyglądał jakby to robił, chociaż z nim to nigdy nic nie wiadomo -, więc Hao postanowił zacząć go ignorować i poczekać, aż sobie pójdzie. Kopnął z całej siły kamyk, który miał to nieszczęście stanąć mu na drodze i usiadł po turecku pod drzewem, krzyżując ręce i ostentacyjnie odwracając głowę w drugą stronę.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak nad głową – i uszami – młodszego z bliźniaków pojawiła się zaświecona, kreskówkowa żaróweczka.

Yoh podszedł do brata i pochylił się nad nim.

-Więc może pójdziesz do nas?- zaproponował.

Hao wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Przesłyszał się, czy co?

-Proszę?

-Możesz zostać u nas dopóki nie wymyślimy co zrobić.

-Nie chcę!- zaprotestował i natychmiast zerwał się na nogi. Gdyby Yoh miał słabszy refleks i odskoczył sekundę później, obaj mieliby piękne guzy na czołach.

-O, no weź, daj spokój.- Spojrzał na długowłosego proszącymi oczkami.

Ale Hao nie zamierzał „dać spokoju". Nie chciał wrócić do własnego obozu, a miałby iść do Yoh i jego rąbniętych znajomych? Nie ma nawet mowy! Jego duma…

-Anna i reszta paczki i tak się ciebie nie boją, więc nie masz nic do stracenia.

…została właśnie zgaszona jednym zdaniem, zanim w ogóle zdążyła dojść do głosu.

Super.

* * *

-Anna, wróciłem!

Anna oderwała się od lektury Księgi Szamanów – szukała w niej jakiejkolwiek wzmianki, którą mogłaby skojarzyć w problemem Yoh. Niestety, z marnym skutkiem, ale zawsze warto spróbować. Odłożyła książkę i ruszyła w stronę przedsionku, żeby jak należy przywitać swojego narzeczonego. Na przykład za pomocą kar cielesnych i wykładu na temat znikania bez wieści, co oczywiście wiele by Yoh nauczyło i wykluczyło ewentualną możliwość pojawiania się u niego takich zachowań w przyszłości.

Ale potem zobaczyła obok niego Hao i zapomniała, co miała powiedzieć. Pomimo zewnętrznego podobieństwa kontrastowali ze sobą jak pies z kotem (dosłownie i w przenośni) – Yoh tryskał naturalnym dla siebie zadowoleniem, podczas gdy Hao wyglądał jakby miał zapaść się pod ziemię.

Zmrużyła oczy i jeszcze raz przeskanowała ich wzrokiem od stóp do czubków uszów, po czym zapytała:

-Co on tu robi i jak długo będę musiała go znosić?

Yoh odwrócił się do naburmuszonego brata i posłał mu uśmiech który można odczytać tylko jako „Widzisz? Mówiłem, że się zgodzi."

* * *

Parę dni później

* * *

Obecność Hao w lokum Yoh i jego ekipy bynajmniej nie przeszkodziła przyjaciołom w urządzeniu przyjęcia niespodzianki. Planowali je od dłuższego czasu i nie było mowy o żadnych zmianach tylko dlatego, że tymczasowo było ich o jedną osobę więcej. Poza tym, tak się przypadkiem złożyło, że owa osoba była bratem bliźniakiem Yoh i również obchodziła w tym dniu urodziny. Wszyscy, którzy znali młodego Asakurę wystarczająco dobrze wiedzieli, że dopisanie do transparentu „Wszystkiego Najlepszego Yoh" końcówki „i Hao" nie kosztuje wiele, a przyniesienie szatynowi dwa razy więcej radości.

A co na to sam Hao? Ciężko stwierdzić.

Dawny ognisty szaman, pewnie puściłby cały budynek z dymem, ale ten? Nie dało się wywnioskować niczego konkretnego po jednym dniu obserwacji – zwłaszcza, że badany obiekt był zbyt zafascynowany zabranym Tamao kłębkiem wełny - ale na pewno by mu to nie zaszkodziło. Jak nie patrzeć ma kocie uszy, ogon i całe przedpołudnie spędził na próbach wyplątania się z różowej włóczki - nic nie może zaszkodzić mu bardziej.

-Hao!- Yoh wparował do pokoju, merdając ogonem.- Anna powiedziała, że mam iść i sprawdzić, czy mnie nie ma u Silvy i kazała zabrać cię ze sobą.- powiedział.

-Świetnie, ale może jednak idź sam.- odparł długowłosy, nie przywiązując zbytniej wagi do wypowiedzi bliźniaka.- Jestem teraz troszkę zajęty.

-No, widzę.- powiedział ostrożnie Yoh, przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem i nutką zażenowania.- Pomóc ci może?- zaproponował. Miał, oczywiście, na myśli różową zagładę w postaci włóczki poowijanej wokół rąk, tułowia i uszu Hao.

-Nie.

-Na pewno?

-Nie!

Yoh zamilknął i przez następne kilka minut tylko przyglądał się działaniom Hao z rosnącym zażenowaniem. Jak on w ogóle się w to zaplątał, przecież to tylko głupia nitka?! Naprawdę miał ochotę podejść i pomóc długowłosemu, ale skoro powiedział, że sobie owej pomocy nie życzy, to Yoh wolał nie ryzykować. Hao może i nie był do końca sobą, ale wciąż pozostawał Wielkim Hao Asakurą, który mógł zamienić go w kupkę popiołu jednym tylko pstryknięciem palcami. Yoh był niepoprawnym optymistą, ale nie był samobójcą.

Następne kilka minut później długowłosy zaniechał szarpaniny i westchnął.

-Dobra, jednak mi pomóż.- poprosił z kwaśną miną, starając się tak zarzucić włosy na twarz, żeby Yoh nie widział wstydliwych rumieńców na jego policzkach.

Młody Asakura zabrał się do pracy aż zbyt ochoczo. Niestety, nie bardzo wiedział, od której strony zacząć. Pociągnął za kilka niewłaściwych sznurków i po chwili sam znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji, co brat.

-Ta włóczka zagina czasoprzestrzeń, czy co?!- zapytał z przerażeniem. Hao jedynie westchnął.

Na ich szczęście, właśnie w tej chwili do pokoju wszedł Manta, który zamarł, widząc bliźniaków w takiej a nie innej sytuacji. Miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Hao wybiło mu to z głowy w trybie natychmiastowym.

-Manta!- ucieszył się Yoh.- Mógłbyś wziąć nożyczki i się tego pozbyć? Proooszę?

Manta uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Yoh i Hao siedzący do siebie plecami na futonie, zaplątani w różową włóczkę. Ciekawie się zaczynają te urodziny.

* * *

Koniec końców, bliźniacy zostali uwolnieni, a następnie wyrzuceni z mieszkania przez Annę, która stwierdziła, że swoją obecnością działają jej na nerwy. Oczywiście, wszyscy wiemy, co tak naprawdę było powodem. Bliźniacy również, dlatego grzecznie sobie poszli, a i Hao nawet za bardzo przy tym nie protestował. Zdarzyło mu się nawet uśmiechnąć na myśl o tym, jak dobrze Yoh - który w odróżnieniu od niego nie posiada reishi - zna Annę i tych pozostałych dziwolągów, których zwie przyjaciółmi.

-Dobrze jest mieć kogoś, kto się o ciebie troszczy.- wymamrotał pod nosem, wciąż się uśmiechając.

-Słucham?- zapytał Yoh. Hao dopiero wtedy skapnął się, że powiedział to na głos i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.

-Nic nie mówiłem.

-Skoro tak.- westchnął szatyn.- A powiesz mi dlaczego idziemy w stronę twojego obozu czy mam zgadywać?- zapytał, odpędzając od siebie komara.

Na początku mieli pójść do Silvy, ale kiedy Hao to usłyszał kategorycznie odmówił, stwierdzając, że jeśli mają sobie pójść, to pójdą, ale nie gdzieś gdzie ktokolwiek z zewnątrz mógłby go zobaczyć. Wbrew pozorom jego duma nie umarła jeszcze do końca i zamierzała bronić resztek swojego jestestwa ze wszystkich sił.

I mniej-więcej przez to skończyli w tym samym lesie, w którym się tydzień temu spotkali. Nie, żeby to komukolwiek przeszkadzało.

-Peleryna mnie denerwuje.- odpowiedział Hao, udając, że wcale nie widzi zdumionej miny brata.- Chcę się przebrać w coś wygodniejszego, jeśli mam u was siedzieć nie-wiadomo-ile.

Yoh wyszedł z chwilowego szoku i wzruszył ramionami.

Przez następną chwilę panowała cisza, aż w końcu Yoh postanowił zacząć temat, na który chciał porozmawiać z bliźniakiem już dawno, ale jakoś nigdy nie było ku temu okazji.

-Naprawdę sądzisz, że pozbycie się ludzi to jedyny sposób, aby uratować naturę?- zapytał, próbując brzmieć pewnie. Nie odwrócił wzroku, kiedy Hao spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią, choć miał na to ochotę – musiał dać szatynowi do zrozumienia, że nie pozwoli mu robić uników.

Hao chwilę zastanawiał się czy w ogóle udzielać na to pytanie odpowiedzi. Jeśli tak, to jakiej? W końcu odparł:

-A znasz inne wyjście?

-Musi jakieś być.- Yoh zacisnął pięści.

-Nie ma.- zaprzeczył Hao.

-Można im pokazać, że źle postępują. Wytłumaczyć, co mogą zmienić, aby wszystkim żyło się lepiej.

-Nie będą słuchać.- Długowłosy pokręcił głową.- Potrafią słuchać tylko własnego wydumanego ego.

-Hao, ludzie też są częścią tego świata.- Yoh starał się mówić sensownie i spokojnie, bez unoszenia głosu, bo tylko w ten sposób dało się obejść bez wywołania kłótni. Nie chciał się z nim kłócić – tym bardziej nie w ich urodziny – ale wiedział też, że nie będzie lepszego momentu na tę rozmowę.- Natura sama ich stworzyła wiele, wiele lat temu. Ty to doskonale wiesz, tylko nie chcesz dopuścić tego do wiadomości. Wiesz, że natura doskonale poradzi sobie sama, ale nie chcesz zrezygnować ze swoich planów, bo…- urwał nagle. Powód, dla którego Hao zabijał był o wiele bardziej osobisty, niż wydawać by się to mogło na pierwszy rzut oka.

Młody Asakura nie miał pojęcia skąd to wiedział, ale czuł, że miał rację. Reakcja Hao, który spuścił głowę, tak, że włosy zakryły mu twarz, tylko utwierdziła go w tym przekonaniu.

Miał już podjąć wątek na nowo, kiedy doszli do skraju lasu. Hao nagle się rozchmurzył - nie, to nadal nie jest ciąża (i nie będzie, sorki) – rzucił krótkie „zaczekaj tutaj" i zniknął w płomieniach tuż przed nosem brata.

-A już myślałem, że zobaczę jego namiot.- burknął Yoh, fochniętym tonem.

* * *

Hao przebrał się w zwykłe dżinsowe spodnie i białą koszulę, a swój codzienny strój złożył i schował. Już miał wracać do brata, kiedy usłyszał przed wejściem cichy głosik Opacho.

-A jeśli Hao-samie coś się stało?

Potem usłyszał Luchista.

-Na pewno jest cały, Opacho…

Powiedział coś jeszcze, ale tego Hao już nie dosłyszał. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po swoim namiocie, po czym westchnął. Chyba jednak wypadałoby dać jakiś znak życia. Choćby po to, żeby Opacho nie martwiła się o niego bez potrzeby.

Nabazgrał szybko kilka słów na kartce i przyczepił ją do zasłoniętych połów namiotu. Ciesząc się w duchu, że jest pora treningu i w obozie nie było nikogo kto mógłby go zobaczyć, wrócił do Yoh.

* * *

Na każdym z psich uszu Yoh wisiała jedna kolorowa, papierowa czapeczka, które dowcipniś Choco wsadził mu tam zaraz po wykrzyknięciu „Wszystkiego Najlepszego", gdy szatyn wszedł do przystrojonego salonu. Nie zdążył nawet zrobić zaskoczonej miny, a Horo doskoczył do niego i wzbogacił jego starannie ułożoną – ta, jasne - fryzurę o różową serpentynę w sprayu.

-Już się nie produkuj, wszyscy wiemy, że węszyłeś.- powiedział do niego Ren, swoim naturalnym sarkastycznym tonem, ale z uśmiechem na ustach.

Yoh na to stwierdzenie wyszczerzył się szeroko i zaczął wyściskiwać każdego z przyjaciół z osobna. Młody Tao trochę się temu zabiegowi opierał, ale w gruncie rzeczy, co on ma do gadania?

Impreza się zaczęła, a uszczęśliwiony jubilat tak dał się porwać, że dopiero dwie godziny później zauważył brak pewnego długowłosego osobnika. Co dziwne, Yoh dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że Hao był tu na samym początku. Chyba, że dał drapaka zaraz po dmuchaniu świeczek, co w sumie nie byłoby takim zaskoczeniem.

Młody Asakura westchnął z politowaniem i ruszył na poszukiwania brata. Co z tego, że Hao jest skrajnie aspołeczny, Yoh nie zamierza pozwolić mu siedzieć samemu w ich urodziny. Skoro już mają szansę, żeby spędzić je razem, to trzeba to wykorzystać.

Zlazł całe mieszkanie, ale brata znalazł dopiero na dachu. W dodatku nie był sam – siedział razem z Tamao, przodem do zachodzącego słońca. Długowłosy powiedział coś przyciszonym tonem, a dziewczyna przytaknęła i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Yoh wyszczerzył się jak głupi do sera. Zastanawiał się czy zejść, póki jeszcze nie został zauważony, czy jednak dołączyć do tej dwójki, bo naprawdę bardzo chciał porozmawiać z bratem. Decyzję podjęła za niego Anna, która przechodziła obok i po prostu ściągnęła go z drabiny. Yoh upadł, obijając sobie cztery litery i spojrzał na narzeczoną skrzywdzonym wzrokiem, nie bardzo wiedząc, co takiego zrobił, że zasłużył na karę.

Anna spojrzała znacząco na sufit i powiedziała:

-Nie wiem, co konkretnie dzieje się między tą dwójką, ale na pewno lepsze to niż mordowanie ludzkości pod pretekstem dobra natury, nie sądzisz?

Yoh wydał z siebie długie „Aaa", na znak, że rozumie i całkowicie zgadza się z opinią blondynki, po czym pozbierał się z podłogi.

-W takim razie, nic tu po nas.- stwierdził. Chwycił Annę za rękę i razem wrócili do salonu do swoich przyjaciół.

* * *

Kiedy Hao usłyszał za plecami kroki i ciche szuranie materiału, nie był zbyt zaskoczony. Zdziwił się natomiast, gdy spostrzegł, że osobą, która się do niego przysiadła była Tamao. Nie spodziewał się nikogo poza Yoh, ale w sumie nie narzekał.

-Pięknie tu.- odezwała się dziewczyna.

-Yhym.- Hao przytaknął.- I jest na co popatrzeć.- dodał pokazując ręką na krzaki, ruszające się po drugiej stronie drogi. Chwilę później z krzaków wynurzył się nikt inny jak Marco i zaczał majstrować przy dziupli w rosnącym obok drzewie. Tamao dojrzała w jego rękach małą kamerkę i nie mogła powstrzymać się przed wywróceniem oczami. Niestety, genialny plan szpiegowski blondyna spalił na panewce, kiedy z dziupli wyjrzała ruda wiewiórka i ugryzła go w palec, a sam Marco zasłonił sobie usta drugą ręką i natychmiast odskoczył do tyłu. Zdenerwowana wiewiórka pogroziła mu małą piąstką, ale on już tego nie widział, zbyt zajęty uciekaniem.

Dwójka nastolatków parsknęła śmiechem nad komicznością tej sceny – Marco Lasso, główny tępiciel wszelkiego zła na świecie, pokonany przez małe zwierzątko futerkowe. No, po prostu poezja.

-Dlaczego nie zejdziesz na dół?- zapytała po chwili Tamao.

Hao spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią, co sprawiło, że jej policzki przybrały kolor dojrzałych malin.

-No wiesz…- wydukała.- Dzisiaj są też… twoje urodziny… czy coś… I to nie tak, że mi zależy, po prostu nie powinieneś tak siedzieć sam i…- I się zacięła, choć całe wcześniejsze zdanie powiedziała praktycznie na jednym wdechu.

Hao westchnął cicho i znów spojrzał na zachodzące słońce. Niebo o tej porze dnia zawsze było najpiękniejsze, pełne ciepłych kolorów.

-Lubię oglądać zachody.- powiedział.- Wolę być tutaj niż na imprezie urodzinowej pełnej ludzi, którzy patrzą na mnie jakby miał zaraz wyciągnąć z kieszeni bombę atomową i wysadzić w powietrze pół pustyni.

Tamao już miała się wtrącić i powiedzieć, że to nieprawda, że nie wszyscy jej przyjaciele uważają Hao za psychopatę – ten tytuł bardziej należałby się pewnemu blondynowi w okularach i białym kaftanie bezpieczeń… to znaczy, mundurze -, a sam Yoh na pewno bardzo by się ucieszył. Zanim zdążyła ubrać swoje myśli w słowa, długowłosy spojrzał na nią z delikatnym uśmiechem.

-Poza tym, teraz nie jestem sam, prawda?

Tamao osłupiała na kilka sekund, po czym odwzajemniła uśmiech i pokiwała przecząco głową.

* * *

Cztery dni później zaspany Yoh zawitał do łazienki z zamiarem umycia zębów i chociaż częściowego ogarnięcia włosów. Sięgnął po grzebień i już miał zamiar wycisnąć na niego pastę z tubki, kiedy spojrzał w lustro i natychmiast zauważył brak pewnego elementu, do którego zdążył już przywyknąć.

-Na Króla Duchów, nie!

Anna zajrzała do łazienki i odetchnęła z ulgą. W odróżnieniu od narzeczonego cieszyła się, że sprawę psich części ciała mają już za sobą.

-No i czemu tak krzyczysz?

-Polubiłem je.- odparł młody Asakura, opłakując swój merdający ogon.

Anna tylko pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

-Co ważniejsze – zamierzałeś umyć tym zęby?- zapytała, patrząc na grzebień i tubkę Colgate, które szatyn trzymał w rękach.

Co było do przewidzenia – z nadejściem poranka Hao również stał się normalnym sobą i o świcie wrócił do swojego obozu, nie żegnając się z nikim. Taa… Bo i z kim miał się żegnać, skoro wszyscy spali.

Yoh przez chwilę obawiał się, że teraz wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Nie chciał wracać do starej rutyny, w której albo się nienawidzili, albo unikali siebie nawzajem szerokim łukiem. Był już gotów iść do brata i… w sumie, nie wiedział co. Najlepiej byłoby chyba szczerze porozmawiać, może udałoby im się jakoś dogadać. A nawet jeśli nie, to musiał spróbować.

Niemniej Yoh nie musiał wcale nigdzie wychodzić, bo Hao sam do niego przyszedł. W tym samym, codziennym ubraniu i ze strasznie niepewną miną, jakby sam nie wiedział, co właściwie tutaj robi.

-Yoh?

-Tak?

-Mógłbyś… zadać mi to samo pytanie, co wcześniej?

Yoh zastanowił się chwilę, o które pytanie może chodzić jego bliźniakowi, po czym przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę w lesie i powiedział:

-Naprawdę sądzisz, że pozbycie się ludzi to jedyny sposób, żeby uratować naturę?


End file.
